Changing
by Ash Colored Wings
Summary: During/Post Inheritance. Jace is one of Galbatorix's Dragon Riders, and unlike Murtagh, doesn't really have a problem with it. After the Empire is captured, she has a choice. Go to the elves to re-train and somehow change, or be locked away. VanirxOc
1. Chapter 1

Jace

I stared at the slumbering form of Shruiken behind the throne while the King spoke, briefing me on what Shroud and I were to do.

"I doubt Lord Barst will need our help. He already has an Eldunauri." I drawled when he paused, and he raised a dark eyebrow at me.

"Are you saying that my battle planning is foolish, Jace?" He challenged, and I resisted the urge to glare at him. I paused before answering.

"We will join Lord Barst immediately." I said dryly, my dissatisfaction clear. Murtagh and Thorn would get the actual action, as always, while Shroud and I fought on the ground like common foot soldiers.

Where he placed us had nothing to do with experience or might, since the pair of us definitely were more experienced and mighty then Murtagh or Thorn, but more to do with the King's need for entertainment. Something about seeing brother fight brother greatly amused him, and it was for that reason that neither Shroud nor I had ever so much as caught a glimpse of Saphira or Eragon, besides through the memories of others.

"Once the Varden is defeated, come back. By then, Eragon and Saphira should have made it here, and I'd like you to be present, with Shroud." He said, and I nodded. We turned to leave, while Murtagh and Thorn stayed behind to get further instruction.

Shroud stayed silent as we walked through the hall, and I could sense that he shared my distaste for having to fight on the ground.

_Let us finish the two-legs quickly. I'd quite like to meet this Saphira._ Shroud said, his dislike for the blue dragon obvious in his voice. Shroud often wished to be free of his bonds, as did I, and the fact that Saphira had been free to do and be as she wished since hatching did not bode well with him. The injustice of it often caused him anger, though we both knew it was foolhardy to blame someone who you had only heard of.

_And I Eragon. The memories of others are not satisfactory._ I agreed as we exited the castle. We both had donned our armor prior to meeting with Galbatorix, so we didn't have any need to stop by our chambers.

Shroud's white scales glittered in the sun like freshly polished white opal gemstones, and I could sense his pride when he saw himself through my eyes.

_Your vanity will get you killed one day._ I said, and he snorted, a coil of black smoke streaming from his nostrils.

_I'm a _dragon. He responded simply, as if I were thick skulled. As we approached the Lord Barst's battalion, I could see the relief in some of the weaker, more nervous soldiers faces.

I left the conversation at that, since I knew I wouldn't, and probably never would, get Shroud to see the flaws in being vain.

"Greetings Jace," He said, inclining his head towards me. He greeted Shroud in the same fashion, "Our Majesty failed to inform me that you two would be joining me." Lord Barst said in a hushed voice from atop his stallion when we got close enough. Lord Barst was planning to attack once the Varden had already breached the walls, and until then, he didn't want his battalion's position being compromised.

"Greetings, Lord Barst." I bowed my head slightly, "We did not know either." I raised an eyebrow slightly as we waited for orders. Barst looked past us, his eyes becoming distant as he most likely imagined his battalion in his mind, and where we would fit most likely.

Barst sighed, appearing to take our presence as an insult. He had probably assumed Galbatorix didn't believe him able of defeating the Varden.

"You will go along side me. Your very presence will scare some of them away." He said, and I climbed Shroud's back and settled into the saddle, not bothering with the leg straps since I had doubts about whether we would even be flying.

We all stayed silent as we listened to the Varden stampede into the city like a pack of unorganized, clumsy dogs. We listened as the sounds of battle stopped, before they continued their way into the city.

I felt Shroud beginning to get restless while we waited for Lord Barst's signal to march. While the men behind us grew increasingly nervous, our bloodlust increased exceedingly. I drew my blade, a stolen black Riders sword, and tapped the flat side against my thigh impatiently.

_I could have gone hunting twice by now_. Shroud grumbled, and I silently agreed with him.

Finally, when the noise of the Varden had quieted, Lord Barst raised his left arm and motioned forward. Shroud's talons clicked loudly, heard over even the pounding beat of the foot soldiers march.

The faces of the Varden warriors when they saw us were worth waiting. Few even dropped their weapons and fled. Shroud hummed with the pleasure at the thought of the coming battle, and I smiled.

The Varden regained rank, and one of the groups of soldiers were led away, much to my amusement. They probably thought they would be clever and would attack from the side, or behind.

I withdrew from Shroud's mind and began concentrating on an Elvish phrase, incase any of the Varden's magicians decided to attack my mind. I doubted they would be a match for even one of those incompetents fools of Galbatorix's force of supposed magicians, but it would be foolish of me to automatically assume they were all incompetent and be lax, even though they probably _were_ all incompetent.

I slipped into my battling mood, a mood where I didn't think and instead had only the goal to kill whatever lay in my path, and could feel Shroud do likewise. I slipped from Shroud's back, standing about five yards to his right so he'd have space to attack.

I couldn't hold back the sinister grin that stretched my lips painfully when the Varden let loose war cries and began thundering towards us.

A/N

This is only one of the many plot bunnies I got while reading Inheritance, but this one had the most plot to it, which is why I'm writing it.

If it seemed confusing to you, the main girls' name is Jace (Yes, I have read Mortal Instruments. The characters have nothing to do with each other, besides name.) and the dragons name is Shroud. Also, this is during the last battle in Inheritance, the capturing of Uru'Baen.

There isn't going to be any alteration of the main ending to Inheritance, so Eragon and Saphira will still be leaving. I apologize if you dislike that, but I believe that the ending was an ending we all knew was coming since the first book, and it fits more then 'Eragon decides to stay in Alegaesia and raise the dragon riders with Arya, who he falls in loves with and becomes King of the Elves' or whatever people think should happen.

I hope you like this story so far (the Authors Notes won't always be this long) and expect an update within the week, and two weeks at the longest.

-Ash Colored Wings


	2. Chapter 2

Shroud

While the two-legs got euphoria from drinking their ales, Jace and I had an… easier, less consequential, way of it. Killing.

Some might call us morbid, bloodthirsty or horrible… the thing is, we will not deny any of them. We are not in denial about ourselves, like some, and we have come to terms with the fact that we are more or less, monsters.

I swiped a line of horned-two-legs from their feet with a sweep of my tail, before opening my maw and releasing a jet of flame on them. After ten seconds of a continuous stream, I let it go, moving onto the next line of the rebels.

While I would much rather be killing a blue dragon at that point in time, I did not mind the task at hand. It most definitely was not difficult, closer to child's play in fact, but every once in a while a pointy-eared-two-legs showed their face.

They were quick, but that seemed to be the only significant thing about them. One even managed to jump onto my back, but my partner-in-heart-and-mind-Jace killed the pointy-eared before it could actually attack me.

After some point, mostly all fighting had stopped, and only a handful of warriors continued fighting. Jace, included among that handful, continued striking the men through, weaving through the crowd like a plague.

Because it was unjust, I stopped attacking the defenseless two-legs, instead watching what they were all so interested in. In a sort of ring, a few of the pointy-eared-two-legs were attacking Eldunauri-holder-Barst. Barst easily took out a few of the pointy-ears, and eventually all but one. The last one left alive I believed to be Queen-of-the-Elves-Islanzadi, due to her clothes, which were more colorful and expensive-looking then nearly any one else.

The Elf-queen waved her metal stick around, blocking and dodging the spiked ball on a rope that Barst threw at her. All the soldiers seemed completely drawn into the little fight-show, but I did not understand what was so entertaining about it. Amusing maybe, but entertaining?

The show grew tiresome quickly, and I let loose a thin jet of continuous fire that faded after a few feet. Deciding that it would be the two-legs fault for not paying attention, I began attacking again, but this time with my mind. It was much more entertaining to see the two-legs just drop. A few fought back, but they were weak and inexperienced compared to me, like so many were.

When Islanzadi died, the men slowly began fighting again, and I noticed that at least three hundred two-legs had died in those few minutes, due to Jace and I. What a bad way to die, not paying attention. Shameful, too.

In peripheral vision, I watched a two-legs challenge Lord Barst, claiming himself 'Roran Stronghammer' and the 'Cousin of Eragon Shadeslayer'. I continued to bat away the offending creatures, not interested in seeing more two-legs make fools of themselves.

I was, however, interested when I heard a loud cheer go up. Not from the Empire, either. I looked over to the Barst, dead on the ground, with the other two-legs 'Roran Stronghammer' also on the ground, but alive instead. I looked at Jace, who looked at me in the same moment, and we both grinned. Barst was a yellow-bellied coward who would not go into a fight without help – in this situation, the Eldunauri – despite what many thought.

His passing, even though it was technically a strike against us, proved to be more inspiring then the thought of killing Saphira, since there was no question about it. Even if I did meet Saphira, I'd doubt Galbatorix would let me kill her, since he wanted her alive.

The opposing two-legs seemed to become more enthusiastic, fighting with more vigor and drive. Though I knew if the Empire-two-legs had continued fighting as they had, we would have won without thought, they did not. They became unorganized, and many fled. I resisted the urge to flame them all alive for their cowardice, and instead turned to the rebels.

I let loose a roar, the ground reverberating, a swept aside a line of about fifty two-legs. I killed them all with a wide jet of white flame, extinguishing it after half a minute. Only the braver, more weathered two-legs of the Empire stayed. If you did not already know, there is not too many of them.

I opened my mind, quickly finding Jace's mind. I wanted to meet this Saphira, and it would take too long to kill each and every one of the two-legs with little to no help.

_We will stay to get them all. We are not leaving _until _we get them all_. She said with finality, and I growled slightly. She closed off the connection, but I could tell before she closed it that she felt slightly guilty about saying those things.

A roar, a roar I would know anywhere, drowned all noise out. Shruikan had woken. The ground shook slightly, and a quieter roar followed.

The noise continued, coming from where I knew to be the throne room. I was itching to go join Shruikan, no matter how much I disliked him, and at least get some real action today.

Then something changed. I didn't know what it was, but I knew I had to act quickly. I jumped at Jace, who was pulling her blade from the body of a pointy-eared-two-legs, and put my wing over her. I bent to the ground, tucking my head in and pulling my tail close.

I moment later, a deafening explosion roared. I pulling my wings in tighter, leaving a little bit of space in my right wing for Jace. I felt the blast push me slightly, my talons scraping against the cobblestone of the street.

I waited for a few minutes before lifting my head. Multiple buildings lining the street had caught fire, and even more were crumbling, some completely collapsed in. All the two-legs had fallen at the blast, nearly all unconscious, and some were not showing any signs of ever regaining consciousness.

Screams and mournful cries from Uru'Baen's citizens echoed the streets, and I lifted my wings slowly, and Jace stood up. She analyzed the streets the same way I had, and I stood from my crouching position.

Something was different. It was as if… a weight that was previously there had been lifted. A wall in my mind that I'd never known was there.

I swung my head over to look at Jace, and opened my mind to hers.

_Do you feel it?_ I asked, and I could feel her slight fear. She knew what had happened.

I immersed myself in her thoughts, and I understood. Our oaths to Galbatorix had broken off. Which would only happen if Galbatorix had passed into the void.

Without warning, I bit the back of her tunic and lifted her onto my back, before jumping into the air – high enough that I would be able to flap my wings easily – and stayed in place for a few seconds while she strapped her legs into the saddle.

_They're coming!_ I felt her alarm before her words, and was already flying by the time I realized what she meant.

Risking a look back, I saw a blue dragon speeding towards us, quickly gaining on us. On her back sat a two-legs no older then Jace, holding a blue metal stick.

Knowing Saphira was faster then I, due to her size and shape, I slowed. I turned to face the dragon, baring my teeth.

A/N

Thanks for all the favorites and alerts, and review! If you see any problems (typos, grammatical issues, whatever) I would appreciate if you pointed them out, whether you want to do that by PM or review. I looked forward to any thoughts you have on this chapter.

-Ash Colored Wings


	3. Chapter 3

Jace

The fight… wasn't much of a fight. The Shadeslayer and Brightscales had the force of many dragon hearts behind them, and Shroud and I had been such sure fools that we'd refused the Eldunauri that we usually would draw power from before battle.

With the strength of the dragons in their strike, they easily pierced any barrier that had previously concealed our minds. I drew back into myself, quickly barring my most personal memories and knowledge with a steel wall. But a steel wall can easily be melted by a dragon's fire.

I lost control of my body as they took over, and when Shroud began peacefully flying towards the destroyed palace, I knew he'd been taken over also. For the first time that I could remember, I was vulnerable. I was naked, open for the world to see. It was a feeling I hoped never to feel again.

When Shroud had landed and I had leapt off his back, both of our doings forced, we were immediately restrained. Two elves took me by the arm, more forcefully then the usual calm and peaceful elves I'd seen (though their change in demeanor was likely caused by the death of their Queen) and Shroud was held onto by mind.

Eragon took my black blade and its sheath from me, and he held them at his side as he walked to the Varden leader, Nasauda. She had a cloak covering her emaciated body, but she still managed to look like any Lady of the court, standing regally.

The main of the dragon's presence was released from my mind, but it held on the fringe, just enough that I couldn't rebuild my barriers. At regaining my will, I immediately wrenched my arm from the elf holding my right arm. Or tried to. He regained a grip on my forearm, tightening his hold.

"Stand down, daughter of Vrael!" Nasauda said, and I froze. My father… was a personal subject, you could say. It wasn't a secret, definitely not, but to be the tyrant daughter of the man that was seen as a god for all of his good deeds isn't exactly everyone's dream.

"My allegiance is not owed to the likes of you, yellow-bellied scum." I spat, wishing she were close enough so that it would reach her face. Yells went up in the crowd stand behind us, and my wards stopped stones from hitting my back.

"You are right, you do not owe anyone your allegiance. If Shroud and you are willing to pledge yourselves to me, I will allow you both a chance at beginning anew. The killing you will do will now be with cause, instead of for nonexistent reasons." She said, her smooth, strong voice echoing.

"I'm not like you moral folk." I hissed, turning my glare on her, "I kill because I desire to. Unlike you, taking lives has never once haunted me. I am fine with the way in which I live. I don't need any reason to kill." I didn't bat a lid, and she held my gaze steadily.

"The way in which you live is the only way you've ever lived. Do you wish to spend the remainder of your life, trapped behind bars because you were naïve and didn't want to change your way of life? This is a new era, Jace, and with a new era comes new chances." She said, her words cutting into the small cracks of my already battered resistance.

I stayed silent, looking past her.

"Come. I'd like to speak with Jace and Shroud someplace more private. Eragon, Saphira, Blodgharm and Arya, please come with me." She said, and the two elves holding me along with the others she'd requested nodded.

I walked along with no struggling, until we were outside the gates.

"The only things stopping you know is your pride, Jace. Let it go, and build it back up on well-earned accomplishments." She said, and I stayed silent for a few moments, bowing my head.

Just when she was about to speak, I shook my head, signaling for her to stop.

"I give my consent. I will not give you my allegiance… but I will give you my word." I was stiff as I said those words, my voice dry and monotonous. I inwardly cringed as I let my words sink in, my pride smarting with each passing moment.

"I will agree, but only on certain terms. I want you to train with the elves, to learn what they have to teach you. Though their rider is gone, the many scholars and magicians there can teach you things that Galbatorix didn't. I also want you to be enlightened… I don't want your forced agreement, but I want your whole hearted agreement." She said, and I glanced at Shroud.

A small amount of his free will was back, and he was looking at me. His eyes were enough to show his agreement. I'd always know some part of him wanted freedom, but… I didn't expect this. I wasn't angry or disappointed though, just sad that I'd missed something in my partner's character.

I nodded, and she raised an eyebrow.

"That is… a yes?" She questioned, and I felt the urge to rebel act up. Everything in me, everything and everyone who I was, didn't want to do this. My nostrils flared and my fists clenched as I struggled to keep the curses in.

"Indeed it is." I said, staring at the slightly clouded sky.

"Then there are arrangements to be made." The elf woman, Arya I presume, said. I couldn't tell by her tone if she was annoyed or disgruntled with the decision, and it was unsettling.

"First, give your oath to not attack. Both of you." Eragon spoke up for the first time, my sheathed blade still in his hand.

"I swear on my word as a Rider that I will not attack anyone unless they attack me or I have a just reason to." I swore in the ancient language, and Shroud repeated it with some adjustments.

"Very well. You will leave with the elves when they go back to their home." Nasauda said, and I swallowed as the elves released me.

_What have I done?_

A/N

I reread this, and I noticed the whole scene seems a bit rushed. Also, sorry for the late update. It's partly out of laziness and partly out of returning to school. I'll try to get onto a more organized updating schedule, but I'm making no promises.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll looking forward to any feedback you have so I can improve – even if you don't really think it's that important.

Judging off of the number of you who put this story on alert, I know it's not just one person who'll be reading this, but still, it's nice to know that you care enough to review. I'll cherish each and every one!

Happy late Martin Luther King Day!

-Ash Colored Wings


	4. Chapter 4

Blodgarhm

I resisted the urge to snarl slightly as the trader unconsciously began to run closer to me. It was bad enough having to be next to the Rider this whole journey. She stepped too loudly, louder then any one of my kind. During the long, seemingly perpetual hours of the journey, her heavy steps were the only things I could concentrate on.

Though, in her defense, her endurance was as good as any elves. It annoyed me that she wasn't panting or slowing yet, like even the best of her kind would be doing at this point. Actually, the best of her kind would have failed long ago, after only a few leagues.

We'd left the city of Uru'Baen two days ago, and had passed the Ramr River soon after leaving. Since then, we had been in the barren wasteland that is the Hadarac. We were supposed to catch sight of Du Weldenvarden by nightfall, and for that I was grateful. The thought of finally returning to my home after so many months away was gratifying.

Because we were cutting straight across the Hadarac, we would reach the part of Du Weldenvarden closest to Kirtan, a small city where many of our soldiers resided because of its location. The town was on the fringe of Du Weldenvarden, so if there were there to be an invasion, they could respond quickly.

In Kirtan, our forces would split; the injured and the weary would stay until they recovered, along with those who didn't live in Ellesmera.

This is what Arya had told us, before leaving Uru'Baen. She was temporarily made our commander, along with one of the high lords of Osilon, until we got into the great wood. As of now, she had done well in the position,

"Where… where exactly is this forest?" Jace huffed suddenly, her voice strained slightly. So she _was _wearing out… I held back a smirk as I answered her.

"We shall be coming to it soon, do not fret so." I answered, and out of the corner of my eyes I saw her shoulders slump slightly.

"You say that every time-" She paused to breath, "I ask, even when we'd just gotten into the Hadarac." I looked over at her fully for the first time, and was surprised for a second.

She was well past the point of when she should have stopped to rest. Her running posture had completely changed from the proud, tall, long stridden figure she had been when we began, and now her boots scuffed the ground slightly with every steps, her face was covered in a sheen of clammy sweat, and she looked incredibly worn out.

"Yes… well, I mean it this time." I said, breathing deeply in as I looked back to the unmarked path we traveled on.

When the trees of Du Weldenvarden finally did come into view, I was just able to stop a sigh of relief. Though I could go much longer, I had grown weary of the constant pounding beat I had acquired long ago.

The dragon, Shroud, suddenly swooped down, landing twenty yards ahead of us. Jace shook her head at the dragon, her brows furrowing. With that, the dragon lunged forward and grabbed the back of her tunic, swinging her onto the saddle she hadn't used yet.

Without waiting a moment, he took off, and I couldn't help smile slightly. While the relationships between dragons were confusing, I don't think anyone would find himself regretting one.

After a brief meeting with the guardian of the forest, we continued on, Shroud now walking at the back of the group with Jace still mounted.

The thick foliage of the great trees along the path provided a relief from the sweltering sun of the Hadarac, and it refreshed us all – just enough to continue to Ellesmera.

We continued the pace we had set until we arrived to Kirtan. The few elves that had remained, those either too young or inexperienced and those who we set to guard our home, came out and immediately set to work on aiding the wounded to the House of Healing (A/N I borrowed that term from Lords of the Rings – I couldn't think of one on my own – and I do not claim it to be my own in any way).

I assisted one elf who had been injured with a poisoned blade – a poison which stopped magic from having any effect on it, which meant no healing by magic could be done – before we were once again ready.

Arya somberly briefed the few residents of what had happened, and a mourning cry went up from one of the three children that had stayed in Kirtan. The single, piercing note stayed in the air for a few seconds before dying out, and I bowed my head out of politeness.

We had mourned as much as we could in Uru'Baen, for our fallen Queen and all our lost kin, and for now we would set it off until we arrived in Ellesmera, where the proper funerals would take place. It would be a depressed time for Du Weldenvarden, one probably only second to our battle with the dragons many years ago.

When we continued on, returning to the trodden path leading to Ellesmera, I imprinted the memory of the day at that point into my mind. It would be the happiest one for months.

A/N

Sorry for the late update! My soccer practices began two weeks ago, and I've been trying to finish the new chapters to my stories on the weekends but, combined with homework and other things, I wasn't able to.

I realized I hadn't ever seen anything about the mourning period the elves had, but I'm sure they had one, so I'm including it in this story.

I appreciate the reviews, alerts and favorites, and hope to see what you thought about this chapter! (I'll be switching POV's a lot, as you can probably tell :P)

Thanks for reading! 

-Ash Colored Wings


	5. Chapter 5

Jace

I'd always thought the mile-high walls, cobble streets and elegant yet casual buildings that made up Uru'Baen were beautiful, likely to be the most attractive city in Alegaesia. I loved how some of the older buildings in the inner ring had been crawled up with by green ivy, and all of the flowers set on the windowsills.

Uru'Baen didn't compare to Ellesmera. Uru'Baen wasn't worthy to be called beautiful even, not when you've set eye upon Ellesmera. Ellesmera gave a new meaning to beauty.

The trodden path through the middle of the city replaced a cobblestone road, and the flattened grass cushioned each footfall. The trees along the path were taller then any I'd ever seen, taller then any _building_ I'd ever seen, for that matter.

The trees twisted in such ways that suggested magic had aided their growth, for which reason was obvious. Along the trunks were stairs, which weren't noticeable at first glance, leading up to homes high up in the branches. Even the stairs were beautiful, looking more like they were there naturally rather then having been carved from the tree.

The branches of the trees twisted together overhead, small patches of sunlight reaching through the gaps in the leaves. The tree's branches shook slightly in breeze, the rustling adding to the melodious speech of the elves. In comparison, my voice sounded like sand paper being rubbed together.

This was the only time I'd ever felt truly flawed in comparison to another. While I knew my morals and logic were flawed, I'd never really had issue with them. While I knew I wasn't the shapeliest of women, nor the prettiest of face, I hadn't ever been bothered. But my voice was something I used every day, something I used to command the troops, something I used to intimidate my foes… and it sounded _ugly_.

_And you call _me_ vain_, Shroud said smugly. I resisted smacking him, because, for one, I'd look foolish, and two, he wouldn't even feel it.

"You'll be staying in the Rider's house." Arya said when we stopped at the foot of a large hall. Most of the elves, with the exception of the Lord's and Lady's, had dispersed when we entered Ellesmera, so there were few of us still here.

I nodded, and Shroud's mind nudged mine slightly. I resisted from glaring at him, which would make it obvious to Arya that it was he who was making we be polite.

"We greatly appreciate your kindness, for I know it must not come easy when dealing with our likes." I said, and she nodded.

"It is no problem." She responded, though the tightness around her eyes suggested it was. I can't imagine it would be easy being polite to one who had killed many of your kin, "Blodgharm will lead you there. I have business to attend to." She nodded to Blodgharm, who grudgingly nodded back.

"Come." Blodgarm said, walking past us. He led us between two trees, and at this point it looked like a simple, yet still majestic, wood. He continued walking, and I noticed the trees that doubled as homes were organized, instead of just being randomly placed around. We kept on walking, and I stayed slightly behind him so conversation wouldn't seem needed.

We arrived to a larger tree then the rest, one's which branches seemed to go on forever, and Blodgharm stopped in front of it.

"Shroud, you will have to fly to the top to get inside. All of the things you need should be inside, and an evening meal will be prepared and taken here at sun down. If you should need anything, find your way back to the Hall and one of us there can supply you with it." He said, and I thanked him. He left without a word, and I remembered the way he went so I wouldn't get completely lost should I need help.

Shroud took off, and seconds after, I realized I could of just gone up with him. When he requested if I'd like to, I declined the offer, deciding to get used to the stairs.

I took the stairs three at a time, but they still seemed to be everlasting. I was panting by the time I finally reached the door at the top of the stairs; something I remotely noticed was also very beautiful etched. I opened the door without pause, entering to find Shroud perched in a large gap on one side.

The inside of the apartment was just as beautifully crafted as the outside. The slight curve in the structure that I had always noticed in the older buildings of Uru'Baen was apparent, and more defined then in the crumbling buildings.

I didn't spend as much time as I would've liked surveying the interior. Instead, after what seemed an eternity of searching, I found the bedroom, which was connected to a washroom.

I bathed quickly, accustomed to the many levers and buttons, which Galbatorix had also had in the palace washrooms, before redressing in nightclothes that were supplied for me in a small wardrobe. Despite it only being slightly after midday, I fell onto the bed.

I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

A/N

… The only thing I can say is sorry for updating so late. I have had this chapter half way done for some time, and because I wasn't feel well today (and left school early) I decided to finish this now instead of waiting any longer.

Remember, reviews are inspiring :)

-Ash Colored Wings


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up, my legs still stiff and sore from the constant running. Even my arms were slightly sore, from the constant swinging they were doing while I ran!

It seemed to be roughly midday, and I was surprised at that. I would have thought someone would've come to waken me.

I opened my mind, and I could feel Shroud's presence a good many miles away, where he hunted for his lunch. I did not say anything though, since I was sure he felt my presence and he seemed rather focused on a herd of deer. My interrupting him would do him no good, and I doubt he'd appreciate it.

I stood up, and a few my joints popped while I stretched. Going to the closet, I gathered a few articles of clothing before heading for the bathing room. After cleaning up and donning the clean new clothes, I strapped my sheath on.

I left my dark blond hair down to dry, and went to the vanity to check for a ribbon of some sort that I would be able to tie it up with later. After finding one, I tied it in a loose knot around my wrist, like a sort of bracelet, so I would have it when I needed it.

Despite the fact that there were a few pairs of very nice boots in the closet, I pulled my well-worn ones on anyways. I wore them for everything but battles and training, in which I would wear a pair of my more sturdy boots – as these ones were just plain wrapped leather and wouldn't protect my feet from anything in a fight.

As I was about to leave, I noticed a plate of fresh fruit and bread on a table by the door. I sat down to eat the fruit, and sat there for a moment once I had finished, unsure of what to do with the empty bowl. Deciding who ever had brought it would take care of it I grabbed the slice of bread and began down the stairs.

The breads was softer and less chewy then the bread I was used to, and once I finished with the slice, I found myself wishing for more, even though I was no longer hungry.

I headed the way I had watched Blodhgarm leave the day before, one hand on the hilt of my sword while the other swung uselessly at my side.

I did not like being so ignorant of what I would be doing that day. I definitely didn't enjoy not knowing the layout of Ellesmera. It left me feeling like I would be easy to be taken advantage of. I hated that feeling, and I was taught to always know my surroundings and know your situation. Right now, I knew neither, and I felt uncomfortable knowing that.

I got to a part I vaguely recognized from yesterday, and I was slightly soothed this. I head down the path, hoping someone would recognize me and take me where I had to go, ignoring the glares I was getting. I was used to it by now, and I am not saying that in self-pity.

I eventually got to a large building, the only building I had seen thus far besides a few small ones. I decided, after seeing one of the Lord's I recognized from the battle leaving, that I should probably go here.

It was amazing, really. The outside was beautiful, indeed, but the inside even more so. It breathed with the life, from the elves gathered to the gardens that were planted. I'm sure anyone would pay handsomely to have this architect's hand design his or her own home.

I had been looking around idly before a flash of black hair caught my attention. Arya had entered the room, and was speaking with two elves I hadn't seen before. One was a black-haired male, who was handsome and looked younger than most in the building, and the other was a silver-haired female elf that was still beautiful, but not as much in her youth as the male. Instead, her beauty was more elegant then just handsome.

I began walking towards them, and they noticed before I was within ten feet. 

"Ah, Jace. We were just speaking of you." Arya said, smiling tightly.

"And I was just looking for you. Hello, I am Jace." I said, turning to the woman and bowing my head, and bowed my head to the man also.

"These two will be your trainers. Vanir," She gestured to the man, "Who will be your sword master and teach you more of the physical aspects you will need to know."

He did not look happy, and did not bother covering it up. Instead, he narrowed his eyes at me, and I hid a frown. I could already sense _just_ how much I would enjoy my lessons with him.

"This is Evin _(A/N Eh-Veen), _and she will be teaching you more of magic and the non physical aspects of your training." Arya said.

I greeted both of them in the traditional Elvish greeting, and then looking to Arya.

"What about Shroud?" I asked, since we most definitely had not came all this way so Shroud could be left out.

"I am still looking for different teachers, and in the meanwhile, you will begin your training." She said, and I nodded, "Now, I must be going. I suggest you begin training as soon as is possible."

"We will begin training tomorrow, and I will send someone at sunrise to fetch you. Be ready." Vanir said, before turning on his heel and leaving.

Evin watched his back as he left, and began to speak to me.

"He is unhappy with having been forced to train you. Do not worry, though. Soon enough, he will acknowledge that it is his duty." Evin said, and turned to me, "We decided that our lessons will be in the afternoons after your sword practice. You will rise with the sun to practice with Vanir, and once the sun is high in the sky, you will break for an hour before coming to practice with me. At sunset, you will be done." She said, and I nodded.

"I appreciate your kindness, Evin." I said honestly, and I was hit by a wave of emotion as I realized she was one of the first people to be kind to me since the battle, besides Shroud. After a moment, I realized it wasn't only since the battle. It was much longer before that.

It was kind to allow us to live, yes. It was kind to allow us to come to Ellesmera, yes. But neither of those decisions was made out of the goodness of someone's heart. They were purely political decisions, made with the future in mind, neither Shroud nor I. And, before that, everyone outside the palace was too scared to ever do anything but stammer when met by Shroud or I.

The commoners not afraid of us were psychotic, rebellious (which went right along with misjudgment when dealing with someone much stronger than yourself) or suicidal – sometimes all three.

"I see you have much to think about. Tomorrow, I expect you to be done with whatever it is you're thinking about, and to be ready for our class. I will not tolerate teaching a distant mind." She said, before also leaving. I stood there for a minute, surprised at her change in behavior, before also leaving.

I opened my mind, relaying the information to Shroud, who was now finishing his meal of three deer.

_I suppose it would be rather difficult to find a two-legs who can teach a dragon such as myself_, Shroud said smugly, as if proud of it.

_I believe I will be going for a walk about Ellesmera. Care to join me? I_ asked Shroud, who responded affirmatively. Soon following, he walked besides me, telling me what he'd been doing since he'd woken at sunrise.

A/N

I haven't really been on FF at all for the last month and a half about, and honestly wasn't really thinking about my things on FF either. So… don't kill me? :P

Review please? I'd offer a cookie for a review, but I'm pretty sure you can sue if I don't actually give you one…

So, review and feel the sweet satisfaction of knowing that I love you! :D

-Ash Colored Wings


End file.
